


【陆林】臣服 abo

by Wenanliaojin6



Category: Priest - Fandom, 残次品, 陆林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Priest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenanliaojin6/pseuds/Wenanliaojin6
Relationships: 陆林
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【陆林】臣服 abo

Part1  
其实林静恒很早就知道自己是个Alpha。  
堂堂乌兰学院荣誉学员，第一星系最高军事学府—充满了愚蠢的权贵子弟的乌兰学院里的佼佼者。又在养尊处优的环境里长大成人，日后不论平庸还是才华横溢就算是扯上陆信将军的脸必定是个中将及以上军衔的料。  
十岁那年林蔚中将过世，他被带入“陆与穆勒之家”。考虑到男孩还有一两年就要进入青春期，陆信把他领回去的第一件事便是交给林静恒怎样修改门牌密码与教授林静恒作为Alpha的生理知识。  
大龄丁克陆信将军，做梦都想过一把当爹的瘾。*  
后来陆必行—还未从母体分娩的孩子来到了这个家庭，从十二岁起很“沃托”的林静恒便隐隐担心。  
担心陆信与穆勒教授的亲生骨肉降临人世，成为这个家庭的焦点。  
十六岁的林静恒在那个雨夜里追着陆信的身影，再眼睁睁的通过兰斯博士的军事记录仪看到陆信的机甲被高能粒子炮撕碎。  
魂飞魄散。  
结果这场该死的雨夜不仅让他昏迷了整整三天还让少年人正在分化的身子调了个头—再也逃离不了自己被选择成Omerga的事实。  
那一年陆信身亡，穆勒教授乘坐的机甲被联盟追杀，陆必行被老波斯猫救起，出生在母亲的尸体上。  
林静恒却分化成了Omerga—令人蹂躏的角色。  
在那则军事记录仪上兰斯博士附上了一句话。  
“联盟永远不会承认一个Omerga的将军。静恒，你要么死，要么隐没这个事实。”  
少年人唯一的一次情潮在何时他已经记不清了。直到林静恒20岁后1支舒缓剂供不应求。  
Part2  
陆必行这几天忙成狗。一是为了连任总长而四处奔波，回复各地送来的问候。二是纳古斯统帅他们也做出了表率，有脱离联盟的趋势。当然四处奔走没带上林静恒—就他家统帅那脾气，得把诸位由他的冷眼旁观脑补到下一秒狗血淋头。  
—启明星时间 夜9:00整 林将军与工程师001的家—  
他由浴室出来，十分随意的只身穿了件松松垮垮的浴袍，身上还留着些许温热的水汽。  
旖旎动人。  
男人胸前是光滑的肌肤，不过自喉口横亘至肩头再隐没入浴袍的狰狞疤痕是有些出戏。  
“湛卢，给我三支舒缓剂。”林静恒大马金刀的坐在可变形材料的沙发上，柔软的沙发立刻温和起来。他好像想到了什么，补充道，“舒缓剂六号。”  
当年他与陆必行时隔十六个春秋后重逢，正是一支舒缓剂六号将轻飘飘的陆总长带入他怀中。  
亚麻色短发的男人正任劳任怨的试图从角落里够出黄金蟒爆米花，听闻此言严肃的薅起胆小如鼠的爆米花站起身，接着发出电子音，：“先生，Omerga进入情潮期是属于正常生理现象，使用过量舒缓剂则……”  
“湛卢—闭嘴。拿来。我现在的权限比你高—”林静恒听了这一耳朵，本就薄的脸皮更受不住，“陆必行那小子又瞎读了些什么黄色废料。”  
没办法，在林统帅四肢并缠的软磨硬泡下“工程师001”终于修改了湛卢的权限设置。现在就算是林静恒要自杀湛卢也只能递上一把激光枪。  
湛卢边取舒缓剂边插嘴道，“先生，这是当年陆信将军与您谈话的内容，并非是陆校长的查阅。陆校长的查阅数据已被加密……”  
陆必行这小子！  
陆信果然是个满口跑机甲的完蛋货！生了个什么破玩意！*  
湛卢一脸不情愿的将舒缓剂三支递给林静恒，又一次的被统帅禁了言，变成了机械手，堪堪挂在椅背上。  
总之三支舒缓剂下去除了身体由于副作用而微微痉挛外其他都还好。至少能让自己清醒过来，不至于饥不择食的破相。  
……  
林静恒拢了拢浴袍，闭目养神了一会儿却猛然惊动。  
是家居安防系统激活的声音。  
桌面上散落着三支空舒缓剂注射器。  
陆必行回来了。  
“……哥。”陆必行推开门便见他家统帅衣冠不整的窝在沙发里……面前是凌乱的舒缓剂六号空空如也的注射器。刚在玄关换过鞋，鬼迷心窍的来了这一句。而额前的太阳穴却随着那三支舒缓剂注射器而跳动甚欢。林静恒看的出来他生气了。  
其实他在楼下便嗅到了他家统帅的信息素，是尤加利洗涤剂—湛卢偏爱这一牌子，与轻浮的高级烟草味。  
陆必行的身体蠢蠢欲动。  
他家统帅终于进入情潮期，前些日子托马斯•杨和图兰那一群唯恐天下不乱之徒还在打赌林将军的体位。  
陆必行喜欢小动物以及小孩。和他那素未谋面的父亲一样做梦都想要个孩子。结果林静恒一发情陆总长立马就后悔了。  
三支舒缓剂。  
林静恒你真敢？！  
Part3  
陆必行这次没打招呼就偷鸡摸狗的回来，本来是给林一个惊喜，结果到最后林静恒才是那个大礼。  
“谁允许你打这么多舒缓剂的！”陆必行匆匆的灭掉身上的浓郁信息素味道，二话不说扑倒了林静恒。  
像是当年那个黄昏，林静恒被陆必行没轻没重的扑倒了。  
“……起开。”年轻的统帅低低地骂了一句，“滚！陆必……”于是便要推开压在他身上的陆必行。  
敢情他第一次让了这小子一回还真得寸进尺了。  
后面的话还未说完陆总长便把林将军的胡言乱语淹没在唇齿间了。那是陆必行第一次感受到自家Omerga情潮期的味道。太热了，想要把他生生熔掉一般。其中夹杂着陆必行刚刚的怒气，一向温润的他在林静恒的齿间横冲直撞，甚至能尝到微甜的血味。林静恒被这个绵长却一点也不温柔的吻亲的喘不上气来，奈何被陆必行压着，在沙发上来了个“壁咚”，两位身材修长的男子让一架沙发有些吃不消，有些颠簸。  
林静恒试图用掌推开陆必行。但不知是因为舒缓剂六号的副作用还是情潮期的Omerga自动对Alpha臣服的身体效应，浑身无力的很，当然这无用功也只换来了陆必行几句在平时不敢调戏的荤话。  
“静恒在家不好好照顾自己，必须要罚一罚。”陆必行眸底浮起一对卧蚕，说罢便将一只膝盖抵入林静恒的双腿间。  
罚什么，挨c么。  
妈的。  
“我让你滚……！！”林静恒皱眉，禁欲的面容与潜意识里渴望被填充的身体表里不一。仅隔着一层薄薄的浴袍，面前是三n件套有条不紊的陆必行，欲望也不由得升起。  
Part4  
陆必行在他怀里蹭来蹭去，“将军，你就不会找解药吗。”一遍不怀好意地拉着林静恒的手，一颗颗的解开他的衬衣纽扣。  
“……有话说。”林静恒让他折腾的更累，现在只能说是被某人胁迫着勉强回答。  
“‘先生，我是这么爱您，就想蜜糖一样。’”陆必行粘着他，这才把腰带抽出，卖乖道，“林，我就是……。”  
“解药。”林静恒接着回答道，“……要做就做，要么就给我滚下去。”  
说完统帅便箍住陆必行的腰，用尽全部力气翻身压了下去。陆必行眯眯眼，似笑非笑，“林……”  
“磨蹭什么，我在上面。”  
Part5  
果然啊……  
即使人类完成了基因改变延长了人类寿命，完善了人类文明发展。  
骨子里的欲望并没有根除，反而更甚。  
林静恒刚放完厥词，自酌薄脸皮都要被这一调戏烧了个烈火浇愁（什么鬼哈哈哈哈开水烫头乱入你清醒点）  
陆必行论平时这种时候就算到了这种时候也还堪堪把持住作为科技研究人员的理智，好好的咂摸自家统帅的身子。  
隐私处盖满了他的印记。  
现下却翻了个身，将刚刚伏在自己胸口上的那人绳之以法，一边开口戏谑，“将军，我还是喜欢这样。”  
“……多嘴什么。” 

END辽烬


End file.
